I Want A Studio Apartment
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: Brittana smut. That's it. Santana G!P. If you are a small child or related to me, don't read the filthiness of my mind otherwise read all you want. :P I own nothing mentioned.


**I got bored so I decided to post this old story. It's not that good but whatevs. Hope you enjoy! **

"San," Brittany said as she ran her soft hand up her girlfriend's abs through her shirt.

"What do you want, Babe?" Santana asked without moving her eyes from the television.

Brittany kissed the Latina's lips, Santana leaning up off of the bed to put more pressure on her girlfriend's lips.

"You know what I want."

"Oh, I think I do," The darker girl replied as she once again lifted herself to connect their lips.

Without parting, Santana quickly began removing her clothes, starting with her jacket.

When the Latina's top had been freed of everything except her bra, she flipped them over and rubbed her hands up Brittany's sides.

The blonde smirked slightly as her shirt came off, too.

"I can feel you through your jeans," Brittany giggled out.

Santana blushed and then started sucking on her girlfriend's neck to hide her face.

"I want you out of these," Santana panted as she fumbled with the button on the pale girl's shorts.

"And I think _he_," the blonde ran her palm up the darker girl's inner thigh, "wants out, too."

Santana half smiled.

"Too much talking," Santana husked as she pulled Brittany's pants and panties down.

The blonde shook her head as Santana tore off her bra.

"What now, Britt?!"

Brittany pushed her girlfriend back onto her knees and pulled Santana's pants down.

Brittany bit her lip when she saw the bulge in Santana's boxers.

"Come on, Baby. The pressure is killing me over here!"

Sure it was true that Santana loved Brittany but she loved sex even more, especially when it was with Brittany.

With that, the blonde kissed her way down her girlfriend's body, running a finger over the hole in the boxers.

As soon as Santana felt Brittany's hand make contact with her underwear, she pushed her pelvis forward.

"I'm dying, Britt!"

The taller girl slid Santana's dick out of her boxers and immediately kissed its head.

"Fuuuck," Santana moaned out as Brittany slid here hand up and down the penis, licking the head at the same time.

"You're so hard," the blonde said before she slid the penis in her mouth, making the huge member go almost to the back of her throat.

Brittany started humming while continuing her pace.

When Santana became fully erect, she pushed her girlfriend back onto the bed, pulled off her boxers completely and smiled as she pushed into the blonde.

"Mm," Britt said as she leaned her head back, receiving the whole rock hard cock inside of her.

A few minutes into the fucking, Santana leaned her head down a little and started talking to Brittany in a concentrated tone.

"You like that, hm? Yeah you do. I can feel you. We're gonna cum together, Baby."

Santana felt herself climaxing so she pumped herself harder into Brittany so she would hit the top, too.

"Holy sh- Santana!" Brittany called out as she grabbed the Latina's hips and pulled them closer to her.

As the blonde tightened around her girlfriend's dick, she put her hand on the back of Santana's head and yanked her down for a kiss.

It was hard and all tongue.

"Fuck," the Latina breathed out as she hurriedly pulled out of Brittany.

As soon as Santana was out, she came.

White covered Brittany's toned abs as she moaned.

Santana smiled a little as she collapsed next to Brittany.

"Fuck," the blonde moaned as she rubbed her hands around her naked body, "You feel good."

_Brittany. Brittany? Brittany?!_

Brittany was pulled from her dreams by a loud, manly voice.

"Yes, Sir?"

She was in her algebra class.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop making those disturbing noises in my class!"

The blonde blushed as she nodded her head and looked down at her hands.

As the lecture began again, she felt a warm hand on her thigh.

She looked up.

It was Santana.

The Latina leaned over incredibly close to her girlfriend's ear and began.

"What happened? Where'd you go?"

"Daydreaming."

The smaller girl's eyebrows pointed.

"About?"

Brittany, not being shy or confidential about their love life, leaned over and stated.

"You had a penis and we had really hot sex in our studio apartment."

As the blonde pulled away, Santana blushed.

"I…uh…"

"Miss Pierce! Miss Lopez! You may excuse yourselves from my classroom!"

Both girls huffed as they got their stuff and left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, the Latina pulled them both into the janitor's closet.

"I may not have a dick or a studio apartment but we can still have really hot sex."

**Whadja think? Sexy? Daydreamy? Penisy? Lemme know in a review or a DM please? Thanks, Love!**


End file.
